Jeena's 'Special' Holiday
by rose-nny
Summary: It's Jeena's turn to choose where she wants to go for her Christmas vacation spot. Where will her and the Hellsing end up this time.Diclaimer hellsing characters do not belong to me. plot of story and Jeena belong to me. no stealing!


On a cold, rainy day of December 13th a little 12 year old vampire girl named Jeena Vee makes her final decision on where she wants to go for her vacation.

"Master Alucard!" she yells. "M-A-S-T-E-R Alucard!! Where are you?" Jeena decides to go into his room, to find him in his coffin. Alucard is 537 year old vampire who saved Jeena's life a couple months ago.

"Master," she whispered, "Master, please don't tell me that you finally croaked." Then Alucard opened his eyes, "Master! You're not dead!" giving her an irritated glare, "what do you want Little One?" "Master, I finally know what we can do for vacation," Jeena replied.

Getting out of his coffin, "and what would that be?" Alucard asked.

"Hmmm. Well I was thinking that me, you, Seras, and Integra can go to the Christmas Festival," Jeena said.

"The Police Girl of course would like to go; I don't care much for Christmas, but Integra. She would never want to go," Alucard implied. Seras Victoria is a 19 year vampire who was also saved by Alucard. Sir Integra is a 23 year old lady, that's in charge of all three vampires and the Hellsing Organization.

"Well, you have a good point…Hmmm do you think I can tie her hostage so-" interrupted "hold who hostage?" Jeena and Alucard jumped with fright to only find Seras Victoria at the doorway.

"You shouldn't be snooping around Police Girl," Alucard said. Annoyed "well it doesn't matter now, does it." Seras snapped.

"So Jeena who are you going to hold hostage this time?" Seras asked.

"No one, it was just a joke." Jeena said.

"Oh, okay so what are you guys talking about?" Seras asked.

"Jeena wants to go to the Christmas Festival for vacation," Alucard said.

"Yeah exactly, and I want to take you, Master, and…um…" Jeena got a bit nervous about her decision.

"Huh, what's wrong? Who else is coming?" Seras asked.

Giving an evil smirk, "she wants Integra to come also," Alucard said.

The next day after was a beautiful December 14th night. "Hmmm, such a beautiful night. Since all the rain clouds are gone it should be sunny for a few more days, then more rain, and finally there should be snow." Jeena said. Suddenly she lifted her head high of fright from hearing the sound of yelling from downstairs.

"Huh, I wonder who got Sir Integra mad this time." Jeena looked back at the sky. Then the balcony door swung open, and out came Seras.

"Sigh Sir Integra is harder to persuade than I thought." Seras said with a depressed look on her face.

"What happened? What did you say to her?" Jeena asked.

Seras replied "Well first I asked her if she wanted to come to the Christmas Festival-" (flash back) Sir Integra doing her paper work in her office. Seras came in, Integra looked up, "Police Girl, how may I help you tonight?" Integra asked.

"Um, you know that it's Jeena's turn to choose what the vacation is. Right?" "Yes I do, what about it?" Integra replied.

"Um, well Jeena and I were just wondering if um, that would you with us to the Christmas Festival as Jeena's vacation spot?!" Seras asked that quickly thinking that Integra might get mad. Seras looked up at Integra to find her with a serious look on her face.

"No thank you," Integra said.

"Wha- why not!?! Seras asked.

"I have too much work to spend a day at a silly festival." Integra replied.

"Awww come on! Jeena would really appreciate it. Please!" Seras pleaded. Getting a bit annoyed, "once again, N-O-T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U." said Integra. "Sigh okay-" laughter was heard in the dark corners of Integra's office.

"Hahaha. Integra you could never relax, not even for one day." Suddenly Alucard came out of the shadows.

"What do you want Alucard!?" Integra Demnaded.

"Chuckle I just wanted to see if you were going to say 'yes' on accompanying us to the Christmas Festival." Alucard said.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Integra asked. "Well of course Jeena, 'me', the Police Girl, and supposedly you; are all supposed to be going to the Christmas Festival." Alucard answered.

"As I said to Seras Victoria 'no' I have far too much work." Integra implied, she was finally annoyed.

"The Little One won't accept that answer Integra." Alucard said.

"Well that's too bad; Jeena will have to deal with my answer." Integra said.

"Poor Jeena-" "What was that Seras?" Integra asked. Seras continued, "Well I said 'poor Jeena' because she kept telling me how much she wanted you to go to the Christmas Festival with us." Seras said with a nervous smile.

"Hmmm is that so, well sorry to disappoint her, but I have far too much work to lollygag at some festival." Integra said.

"Please!" Seras begged "it will be so much fun!"

"No!" Integra said in a serious voice.

"You're no fun at all Integra." Alucard complained. Now Integra was mad and annoyed, "when I say no I mean NO!!" Integra started yelling until Alucard and Seras left. (End of flashback)

"Wow, you guys really got her mad." Jeena said.

"I know, but at least we tried," Seras replied.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now to try." Jeena said. Seras was shocked "Wha- you can't be serious! Integra is already mad enough. All that paper work is driving her crazy sigh." Jeena thought for a second "okay that part's true…fine I'll ask her tomorrow when all of her steam is gone."

"Okay, but good luck." Seras said.

On the night of December 15th Jeena decided to ask Integra. She went to her office, saw Integra.

"Ah, officer Jeena I thought you were in the courtyard training with officer Seras." Integra seemed a lot calmer today, "well…" Jeena started "I was just wondering if you would like to go to the Christmas Festival?"

When Jeena Looked at Integra, Integra looked like she was going to start yelling, but instead she said in a calm voice, "if I go with you, will you leave me to my work?" Jeena thought for a second, then answered "yes."

"Fine then, I'll go." Integra said. Jeena was shocked "really?"

"Really." Integra answered.

"Uh okay, cool. Thanks.' Jeena was relieved. She said bye to Integra and left. Giving a smirk "that was easy."

A week has passed and it was December 22nd. It was snowing so much, also Jeena and Seras have been on their best behavior with Sir Integra, so that she won't get angry and change her mind about going to the Christmas Festival. Finally on December 23rd Alucard, Integra, Seras, and Jeena were getting ready to leave the next day, Christmas Eve to the Christmas Festival.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Integra complained while packing her bag.

"You complain a lot Integra," Alucard said.

"Oh shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion," Integra snapped. Then the next day the little group left to go to the festival.

"Where are we going to stay at Master?" Jeena asked.

"A hotel right next to the festival area-" Alucard was interrupted.

"Are you wearing your seat belt Jeena!?" Integra demnded. "Because if your not, and I get pulled over you're paying for the ticket!" Integra added. Immediately Jeena put her seat belt on. In the front were Integra and Alucard, and in the back were Seras and Jeena. Around 10:30pm they arrived finally got to the hotel. They got their on the top floor, and right away Integra locked herself in the room and kicked out the three vampires out.

The vampires were walking around the city, "humph. That wasn't very nice of Integra to kick us out." Jeena complained.

"Don't complain Little One, Integra just wants to rest." Alucard said.

"He's right, we left at 6:00 and got here at 10:30, that's 4 hours and 30 minutes of driving for Integra." (and 4 hours and 30 minutes of having to deal with three pain in the ass vampires XD Integra- and it was the worse 4 hrs and 30 min. of my life... Jeena- aww come on Intgra it wasn't that bad, you just overreact Integra- oh shut up Jeena, you're the reason for my head aches. Alucard- aw I thought I was sniff...Seras- I think nny would like to continue with her story...Me- thank you Seras) Seras added.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Jeena asked.

"We already are celebrating, by not having to go on any missions, or do any work. That's good enough for me." Alucard said (he was just getting bored with killing stupid ghouls :P).

"Yes, and it's such a beautiful night tonight, I can't wait till tomorrow on Christmas day!" Seras added.

"True," Jeena agreed. So all the vampires went around the city, seeing some things they haven't seen before. The sun was coming up, so they decided to go back to the hotel so they can go to sleep. Integra woke up in the morning to see three sleeping vampires.

"Hmmm. They seem to be more enjoyable to be with when they're asleep." Integra whispered, then smiled.

At night time the group of friends went to the festival.

"Wow! This is so cool! Look at all the games, look at all the prizes, and look at all the fun stuff!!" Jeena was starting to get really excited, until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see that it was her master, "don't get too excited now Little One, we all want to leave this place in one piece." Alucard said. Seras took Jeena's hand and pulled her to the game booths.

"I have a bad feeling that we lost Jeena and Seras for good." Integra said.

"I agree with you 100 percent Integra." Alucard said while walking to a game booth. A few hours passed and everyone were playing games and winning prizes. Seras and Jeena finally found Integra and Alucard.

"Pant pant Hi! Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Jeena asked almost out of breath.

"We've been doing fine, thank you for asking," Integra answered.

"That's quite a lot of prizes you have got there Little One." Alucard said looking at a big bag of toys that Jeena was carrying.

"You have no idea how many games Jeena had to play to win all of these prizes." Seras said a bit tired.

"All of the games were hard." Jeena complained.

"Well the fireworks are about to start, so we should take a break for a bit." Integra suggested.

"Great idea! Let's go listen to the storyteller. I heard he's really good." Jeena said. Everyone agreed and went to the storyteller. They found him, to their surprise it was Enrico Maxwell and Father Alexander Andersong. Enrico Maxwell is a 23 year old catholic in charge of Iscariot, Organization VIII, and the Vatican. He is also a sworn enemy of Hellsing and Sir Integra. Father Alexander Andersong is a 60 year old Judas priest and regenerator who works for Maxwell. He is a sworn enemy of Alucard.

"What the- what are they doing here!?" Integra demanded (i think they're here to enjoy the festival like everyone else Integra XD Integra- oh shut up, smart ass!) . Before the group can leave Enrico spotted Integra, "uh-oh what is she doing here?" thought Enrico. Jeena went and sat down with the kids to listen to Andersong's story. They didn't know Jeena, so she was safe. Suddenly when Andersong was telling his story he saw Alucard.

"Excuse me for a moment children." Andersong said. He went to go tell Enrico, but to only find out that he already knew. Enrico went up to Integra,

"Hey! You stupid protestant," Enrico yelled. "Merry Christmas!!"

"And a Happy Christmas to you too! You stupid catholic!" Integra replied. Andersong and Alucard did not fight, but wished each other a Merry Christmas. Jeena went next to Seras.

"Sigh I got so scared that a fight was going to break loose." Seras said.

"Even sworn enemies are kind to each other on a special holiday like this Seras." Jeena said. We stayed a few hours, then said good-bye "don't that this special occasion will stop me from hating you, you idiotic catholic." Integra said.

"Same goes here, you stupid protestant." Enrico replied. We got back to the hotel, left the next day and got back to Hellsing. We were all tired.

"I know what I want to do for my next vacation." Jeena smirked.

"Uh-oh…" everyone said.

"Just wait a few more days for New Years. I'll call the Vatican to come and celebrate with us!" Jeena said cheerfully. While she was talking everyone was leaving. When she finished she didn't see anyone.

"Hey! That's not nice. M-A-A-A-S-T-E-R!!"


End file.
